The Journey to a Happily Ever After
by BlueSkyHigh
Summary: After a drunken night, will Gibbs and Abby be able to keep their emotions at bay and not let their mistake effect their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Long Journey to a Happily Ever After

Pairing: Gabby (Gibbs/ Abby)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.

-------------------------

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not expecting to come home to a depressed and balling Abby Scuito, so when he arrived home from the hardware shop at 10:30pm, he was shocked.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"He left me Gibbs."

"Who left you?"

"My current boyfriend, he said he found someone else, someone who was amazing, someone who he had to date."

"Aw Abby, come inside, you'll catch a cold out here."

Abby followed Gibbs into his house, watching as he started to walk down the stairs to his basement.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh umm sure, yeah."

Once Abby arrived down in the basement that housed Gibbs prized possession, his boat, her eye caught on his supply of tequila. Feeling her spirits lift already, she picked up the full bottle, cracked it open, and poured herself a nice portion into a mug she found on the worktable.

"Would you like a cup Gibbs?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind a glass. Want to help me sand?"

"Yeah."

After about an hour and a half of Abby and Gibbs downing two bottles of tequila, Abby found Gibbs staring at her. Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, Abby broke the eye contact and looked down. The sudden movement snapped Gibbs back into reality.

"Don't look away."

"Wh- What?"

"Don't…Look…Away!"

Gibbs then walked the 10 steps to Abby, grabbed her waist, and kissed her with as much intensity as possible, being very drunk. Abby was shocked, not registering anything as Gibbs then released them of all of their articles of clothing. Finally as Gibbs hand grazed her bare stomach, Abby snapped out of her shocked state.

"Gibbs, what are you doing?"

"Not now Abby"

"Gibbs, I don't think we should do this."

"Just be quiet and enjoy it!"

Abby realized Gibbs tone of voice as being one of a man who was incredibly drunk and one of a man with incredible force. Giving up, Abby just let Gibbs continue, choosing to just not fight him. All Abby could think of was what would happen in the morning, how would this drunken moment change their relationship?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title: The Journey to a Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the NCIS characters.

------------------------

_The next morning_

Gibbs slowly opens his eyes, adjusting to the light, not noticing Abby sleeping right next to him. Finally after a minute of waking up, Gibbs realizes that there is a body laying face up next to him…naked. Gibbs eyes then travel the length of her toes all the way up to her face. Then, he sees that it is really Abby lying next to him. Freaking out, Gibbs hurries and gets up, while making sure not to wake her up.

Soon after, Abby awakens to find herself completely naked. She then hurries to find her clothes scattered along the floor covered in sawdust. Putting them on, she never takes the time to realize that Gibbs is nowhere to be seen.

Fleeing the house, Abby also fails to notice Gibbs, standing in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee, while watching her fleeting form.

_An hour later at work_

"Abby, what have you got for me?" Gibbs asks, sneaking up on her like he always does.

"Oh, um, Gibbs, nothing yet, just, you know, waiting for the results." Abby says nervously.

"Look Abby, I can't really remember what happened last night, but I realize that we made a drunken mistake."

"A drunken mistake?! A drunken mistake?! No Gibbs, you took advantage of me. I told you to stop, I was in a bad state last night, and you took advantage of me!" Abby yells.

Gibbs swiftly turns and walks out of Abby's lab, not letting her see his face, full of nausea, due to the bile rising in his throat.

The rest of the week continues to pass, Gibbs making sure to never be alone with Abby, always sending someone down instead of him to give her evidence or taking someone with him to retrieve results.

_After two and a half weeks _

Abby continue to feel nauseas for the fourth morning in a row. Wondering what the problem is, Abby makes an appointment with her doctor. After the doctor takes some of her blood, Abby flip through dozens of magazines, nervously waiting the results, quite positive that she just has a simple bug.

Soon after reading every single magazine in the room, the doctor strolls back in with her lab results.

"Well Miss Scuito, it seems that you do not have a bug…"

----------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
